Missing You
by DaughterofJachaela
Summary: While Jake is in Prison, Amy struggles to cope she is often found at her desk over a cup of coffee. She just hates looking up to see Jake not there.
1. Chapter 1

Amy was sitting alone at her desk usually when she looked up she would see Jake, the lover of her life. The empty desk was a constant reminder of where her boyfriend was, in prison. Boyle came up to Amy's desk and told her "Captains letting us take a few days off to see Jake, do you want to go?" Amy looked up from her coffee and Jake's case. "I would like that, it will hopefully get my mind off things." Boyle took the case file, closed it and took the file to Holt. When he came back he told her "Be back here in an hour and grab a few things." Amy did and grabbed a spare pair of clothes, some toiletries and her phone charger.

An hour later she met Charles at the precinct before driving to the prison. "I'm so nervous what if Jake isn't ok." Charles looked at her and gave her a nod saying it would be alright. "Is this what Jake felt when I was undercover in prison?" Charles answered, "he was a nervous wreck." She gave him a look that was saying it wasn't helping, Amy started to tear up and Charles just told her "Look, Amy, we are doing everything we can do." Amy just sat there a looked out the window for the rest of the drive.

When they arrived at the prison Amy was extremely nervous and she did get on to the Amy Santiago nervousness scale. Level 1 extreme hair braiding and this was just check in. Once they got to the visitation room Amy got to level 2 singing the Great American Songbook. When Jake finally got into the room Amy started to calm down a little as she saw Jake alright. "You're ok." She said, Jake nodded and smiled before giving her a hug and sitting down.

"So how are you, Jake?" Amy asked  
"I'm alright, the food sucks though," he answered.  
"Jake let me make you food," Charles added.  
"Charles not necessary," Jake told him"  
"Amy, the important thing. How are you?" Jake asked  
"Oh, I'm fine."  
"Babe, are you sure? You have braided your hair quite extensively."  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
Charles looked are her saying are you sure?  
"Fine, I'm not fine. I am actually really nervous and scared for you."

Visitation was shorter than expected as an emergency happened in the yard which made Amy panic again! She started singing again after she and Charles got in the car and drove back to New York. Amy was depressed just sitting in the car in silence. She just kept thinking of the incident and how it could've been Jake if they weren't there. When they got back to the Nine-Nine Amy was just back where she started sitting alone at her desk over a cup of coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy used every waking minute working on Jake and Rosa's case, but it was also the fact that she could not bear being at home as Jake was not there, so she mainly stayed at the nine-nine to work on the case. Once everyone left that night, Amy still was sitting over her cup of coffee looking over the file.

Amy was planning to check in to a hotel, but she fell asleep. When the squad came in, Sarge came to her desk and woke Amy up.

"Santiago, wake up."

"Oh, Sarge. Hi." Amy said, half asleep.

"Weren't you going to a hotel?" he asked

"Yeah, I am." Amy got up

"Santiago look at the time!"

Amy looks at her watch to see 9:30.

"How is it 9:30?" She asks

"You fell asleep," he tells her.

"I can keep working, I'm fine."

"Santiago, look at you! You fell asleep at your desk. GO HOME!" Sarge orders Amy

"Right, go home." Amy repeats

"You know what, I am going to drive you home," Sarge says.

Sarge looks into the Holt's office he tells him to bring Amy in.

"Before that, you are seeing, Holt." Terry guides Amy to Holt's office.

"I don't need to see Holt," Amy says delirious.

"He wants to talk to you," He tells her

"oh ok," Amy says with a smile on her face.

Amy sat down at Holt's desk, and she almost fell asleep in the chair.

"You needed me, Captain?" she asked.

"Santiago, yes," he replied.

"You have been here for a week, I demand you to go home."

"Holt, I can work. Make Sarge assign me a case!" Amy demanded

"Detective, you're overtired. Go Home"

Amy gave in and went to grab her bag before sitting down and falling asleep. Terry came quickly to Amy's desk to tell her he was taking her home as she was being ridiculous and was to take two days off work.

The silence at home was lonely, awkward, awful and boring. The loneliness and silence was so bad it made her want to be back at the precinct. Amy picked up her phone and deiced to call Sarge to ask if he could take her to visit Jake.

"Hey Sarge, it's Amy."

"Santiago, what's up."

"I need you to do something for me."

"Santiago, I asked you to rest."

"Sarge, I know."

"So what do you want me to do Santiago?"

"I need you to take me to visit Jake."

"Santiago, you're overtired."

"I need to see Jake. The silence is killing me."

"Santiago, you need sleep."

"Sarge come on, please."

"How about tomorrow, but you must sleep."

"Fine."

Amy slumped herself into bed and cuddled tight into her blankets and turned on the tv. The sound of the tv slowly faded away as Amy fell asleep. For what seemed like seconds, Amy was awake again to a loud knock at the door. The Jeffords had brought dinner over for Amy, lasagna.

"Amy, I am going to be here at 7:30 tomorrow morning to take you to visit Jake," Terry said.

"Ok Sarge, I'll see you then," Amy nodded.

"Amy, I need to see you eat," Terry said.

"ok, take a seat."

They sit in silence while Amy and the Jeffords eat the lasagna, Cagney, Lacey and Ava sat playing with each other under the table.

"That's enough girls, we are here for Amy remember," Terry said.

They stop and look up towards their dad before continuing to their lasagna. Amy is silent, meals always were because Jake wasn't there sitting with her. She just knew in under 24 hours her hands would be in Jake's for that one hour, one hour of conversation, one hour of togetherness. Amy finished her meal and decided to clean, but before Terry stopped her and took her hand and started the dishes.

"Santiago, today I ordered you to rest, and that's what you will do, sit down."

"Sarge, it's my home."

"I ordered you to rest."

"Sarge, I can help."

"THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Alright fine, I'll sit."

After the Jeffords went home, Amy went back to bed and had the TV running. Setting her alarm and placing it beside her, knowing she will fall asleep and wake up to Terry at her door. Again the noise of the TV came background noise before becoming silent. The alarm rang, and now Amy was going to see Jake in a few hours.


End file.
